Спрятанный Мир Чудес для Неё Перекресток
by KGinNorthman
Summary: "Надейся на лучшее, готовься к худшему"гласит пословица, как же я устала слушать от других, что делать со своей жизнью! Но что если...
1. Chapter 1

**I don`t own Twilight or Supernatural, but thanks for a chance to use it.**

**Спрятанный Мир Чудес для Неё. Перекресток.**

**1 глава(31.10.2013)**

Как странно, все, что Бэлла хотела от Эдварда это любовь, но когда он бросил ее одну в лесу, ей многое открылось в другом свете. Например, то, что из них двоих именно Эдвард был маленьким, ведь Бэлла была готова отдать ему все, но он не захотел брать. Конечно, идеальной отговоркой будет «у тебя вся жизнь впереди», и, почему-то, Бэлла была уверена, что Эдвард убедил семью, что Уход ради ее безопасности.

Казалось, за Бэллу плачет дождь, как в банальной мыльной опере… Но теперь она не хотела для себя жизни, где только в конце третьего сезона, он решил бы ее поцеловать. Зачем? Ведь нужно жить сейчас, хотя желание жить тысячи лет ее не покинуло. Наоборот, стало еще сильнее… ведь варианты еще остались.

Тогда… той дождливой ночью в Порт-Анжелесе, перед тем, как Эдвард ЕЕ «спас», Бэлле в руки попалась не Одна книга… Так уж случилось, что тот Книжный Магазин оказался кладезем информации о Сверхъестественном. И раз семья Калленов на все 100% доказали реальность потустороннего мира, то почему бы не проверить существования других его обитателей.

Бэлла часто перелистывала Те книги, пока Эдвард был на охоте, и ее очень заинтересовал один нехитрый ритуал, с нехитрыми ингредиентами и большими результатами. Такой расклад Бэллу устраивал. Всего лишь нужен был правильный перекресток и пара других мелочей.

А после инцидента с Джеймсом, коробочка с правильным содержимым была всегда при ней. Зачем? Бэлла нашла для себя несколько причин. Именно после Феникса, она начала видеть сквозь трещину в ее «розовых очках», а именно то, что Эдвард, не самый лучший человек в мире, в лучшем случае милый подросток, и, конечно же, его семья слишком навязчива, ведь Бэлла всегда любила свободу. Свободу, которую с удовольствием принимала, от любимых родителей, которым достаточно знать, что с ней все хорошо, а не дышать Бэлле в затылок.

Желание, тоже не было загадкой – жить вечно и счастливо. Размыто и ванильно? Конечно. Но Бэлла знала, что корректировки внесутся походу. Тем более, беря во внимание, что Король Перекрестков давал только десять лет всем своим посетителям. Хотя, по мнению Бэллы такой нюанс можно легко изменить. В конце концов нет в мире черного и белого. В теории, Калены – Ангелы, а на практике - навязчивые, лживые и самодовольные. Бэлла была уверена, что и Демоны имеют мягкое место, а договорится, она всегда сможет. Слава Богам, что Калены, считали ее доброй и неуклюжей милашкой. Им не обязательно было знать о «веселых моментах», которыми славилась Бэлла, и о том, что актерское мастерство у нее от природы. На самом деле, даже в свои настоящие 21, любознательность Бэллы заводила ее в самые непредсказуемые ситуации. Из многих таких приключений живой выходила только Бэлла.

Так что пять минут назад, как раз в тот момент, когда Эдвард бормотал какую-то чушь себе под нос, в голове Бэллы стало все на свои места. А когда Эдвард скрылся из виду, Бэлла озвучила свое решение вслух: «Пора искать Перекресток».

Поиски заняли некоторое время. Месяцы, что выводило Бэллу из себя. В школе и дома было все нормально. Бэлла никогда не считала необходимостью беспричинно сближаться с людьми, что спасало ее от ненужной и скучной болтовни с одноклассниками. С папой все было еще проще, «Привет – Люблю - Пока» - идеальные отношения для Бэллы.

И вот она нашла! Какого-то черта, этот Перекресток был глубоко в лесу, а по описаниям из Книг, Бэлла поняла, что уже там была ни с кем иным, как с Эдвардом. Только тогда Он представил это место как Поляну.

«Невнимательный и ничего не знающий подросток, - эти слова все чаще всплывали при редких мыслях об Эдварде,- Старшие Каллены так сильно хотят иметь обычных детей, что не удосуживаются их ничему обучить», - с улыбкой подумала Бэлла.

Именно это Ей было и нужно, чтобы не было риска встретится с ними еще раз, нужно просто не появляться в местах, где играются в Идеальные семьи.

И вот настало 13 декабря, число показалось ей символичным, она закончила все приготовления, к ритуалу, села в свое красное корыто, которое назло Эдварду называла машиной, и поехала в нужном ей направлении.

Дорога, вместе с пешей прогулкой, заняла у нее около 2х часов с перерывами на перекур. И вот, стоя посреди Поляны, она без колебаний, вырыла глубокую ямку и положила туда, свою заветную шкатулку.

Услышав чье-то дыхание сзади, она ожидала увидеть красноглазого или черноглазого демона, но никак не двух вампиров – соратников Джеймса, и их голодные глаза. Конечно, Бэлла быстро взяла себя в руки, что привело в замешательство Викторию.

- О, кого я вижу! Неуловимые мстители! – с ехидством сказала Бэлла – После того, как Эдвард «разбил мне сердце» и уехал, забрав своих родственничков с собой, я была абсолютно довольна мыслью, что не увижу вампиров еще очень долго. Ну, раз обстоятельства свели нас вместе, то так уж и быть. Чем могу помочь?

- Да как ты смеешь открывать свой рот при мне, - начала орать Виктория, - из-за тебя погиб Джеймс!

- Дорогая, я скажу тебе больше, именно я нанесла ему смертельный удар, - ответила Бэлла равнодушно, - Калены, ничего не заметили, из-за пелены человечности перед их золотистыми глазенками. Не могу сказать, что мне это не было выгодно.

Лорент недоверчиво спросил:

- И как же ты, человечек, могла такое провернуть?

- Не без смертельных для себя ранений. Но яд Джеймса, текший где-то пол часа по моим венам до прибытия Каленов, подлатал мои ранения. – смеялась Бэлла продолжила – Джеймс просто душка! Сам не зная того, дал мне возможность выжить.

- Но как? – в недоумении спросила Виктория

- Ох, ты так мила! Этому старому трюку меня научил мой дед, который полжизни был охотником на нечисть, он всю мою жизнь рассказывал эти странные истории и учил меня обращаться с оружием и всякой всячиной. Я, конечно, ему не верила, и считала это все старческими бреднями, но все равно училась, чтоб побыть с любимым дедушкой. Хотя в итоге это не раз спасало мне жизнь.

- Но ты же говоришь, что не верила, значит Каллены – твои первые сверхъестественные твари? Как тебе все это могло помочь? – спросил заинтересованный беседой Лорент, который пытался подобраться к Бэлле ближе.

- К сожалению или счастью, я не так невинна, как позволила считать Калленам. Я убивала неоднократно и людей, и как недавно поняла нечисть. – С интересом наблюдая, за вампирами, отвечала Бэлла

- Людей? – заорала Виктория – Врешь! Ты же святая невинность!

Бэлла засмеялась:

- Удачи, если ты так думаешь, помимо всего прочего мой дед научил меня выживать и получать желаемое любой ценой! Этим я и занималась, пока вы нагло не вмешались!

- Любой ценой? И он был охотником? – удивлялся Лорент – Что-то не вяжется! Все охотники готовы под поезд лечь, лишь бы нас всех уничтожить!

- Я рассказала вам про первую половину его жизни, вторая не ваше дело! – прорычала Бэлла.

- Как угодно! – заорала Виктория, перед тем как набросится, на Бэллу.

Бэлла хотела уже начать отбиваться, но вдруг вампиры застыли в воздухе, а рядом с ними словно из ниоткуда появился мужчина в шикарном костюме. Белла ощупала его взглядом с ног до головы, отмечая для себя, во-первых, что он дьявольски привлекателен, во-вторых, у него великолепные черные глаза и непревзойденная улыбка, которая заставила Бэллу перестать дышать. Все в нем было пропитано темной, притягивающей к себе силой. Его мужественность и красота, в очередной раз подтвердили для Бэллы, каким ребенком был Эдвард, и что он точно не герой ее романа. Такое она уж точно не могла сказать об этом демоническом красавце, - зрелом, таинственном и захватывающем.

- Дыши, малышка. – сказал Он своим бархатным голосом с сексуальным британским акцентом, улыбаясь.

- Надеюсь, скоро у меня в этом не будет такой острой необходимости… – замурлыкала в ответ Бэлла.

- Остроумно, мне нравится. – сказал ОН, целуя ей руку, которая незаметно для Бэллы, оказалась в его большой ладони, – Позвольте преставиться, мисс. Кроули Король Ада.

Бэлла была поражена:

- Насколько мне известно, таким у вас не шутят. Но в таком случае, чем я удостоена чести встречи с вами? Почему не какой-нибудь заурядный демон Перекрестка?

- Потому, Бэлладонна, что в тебе нет ничего заурядного. – Сказал Кроули…

**Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**НЕ претендую на правообладания героями. **

**Спрятанный Мир Чудес для Неё. Перекресток.**

**2 глава(6.11.2013)**

Белла пыталась взять себя в руки. Только дед называл ее Белладонна, и только потому, что именно он дал ей это имя, сильное, как и само растение, которое может лечить или убить, на усмотрение распорядителя, коим и должна быть Бэлла в своей жизни. Так желал Дед, так он ее воспитал, так он помог ей справиться с собой, после того, что она пережила.

Бэллу словно пощечиной ударили воспоминания: «Рене с 3летней малышкой, уходит от Чарли. Бэлла 5и лет сидит в машине, спрятавшись, и видит, как Ангел убивает ее мать – охотницу. Бэлле 6 лет. Она на улице одна, добывает еду и деньги воровством. И наконец,… Бэлле 8 лет к ней подходит мужчина и говорит, что он ее дед, отец погибшей матери. Конечно, Бэлла не верит, но Дед предоставил неоспоримое доказательство. С помощью магии, он, показал ей свое сердце и память. На тот момент у него внутри уже все чернело, ярким огнем пылала только любовь к Бэлле. И она последовала за ним…»

Только потом дед ей объяснил, почему была убита ее мать, да еще и Ангелам. В борьбе за власть над Небом им нужна Сила, которая была у Рене, и которую она не хотела отдавать… ведь эта сила – Бэлла. Не зная того, благодаря связи Рене и Чарли соединились две сильнейшие кровные линии: в Чарли течет кровь Пахших, а в роду Рене – Чистейших Ангелов. Именно поэтому весь род Рене - сильнейшие охотники, которые на своем пути погубили несчитанное количество нечестии. А Чарли, не знающий истории своего рода, именно поэтому став полицейским, легко ломает любого злодея, ведь в нем самом темнота преобладает, он просто об этом не знает. Да и Сверхъестественные твари к нему тянутся, как позже выяснила Бэлла, лучший друг Чарли – оборотень, хотя Чарли об этом и не известно…

Но все изменилось в ту ночь, когда Бэлле было 5, когда Ангел поднял руку на Рене, когда Бэлле удалось скрыться, лишь благодаря подсознательно поднятому щиту. Тогда Дед опоздал на встречу с дочкой, и нашел лишь ее холодное тело с Ангельским клинком в сердце, возле пустой машины.

В тот момент, Дед, умный и верный своему делу, отрекся от Небесных покровителей и поклялся никогда более не помогать им. Главным, для него, было найти Бэллу, а использовать связи с Адом он уже не стеснялся.

И он ее нашел, 4 года спустя, когда сам стал безупречным в черных искусствах. Бэлла сразу же начала впитывать, как губка, все учения Деда.

Шли годы, и к 16 Бэлладонна знала все, что и ее Дед. Тогда она и решила пойти своей дорогой, встречаясь с Дедом по необходимости, ведь Они – известные во всех Сверхъестественных мирах, были единственной слабостью друг друга.

И вот к 20 Бэлле захотелось повидать отца, узнать, почему они с матерью разбежались, и она подалась в город Форкс. Предварительно, узнав все, что можно об этом Богом забытом месте. Как же Бэлла была удивлена, обнаружив 2 новых вида существ. Тогда она и решила поиграть…

Подобравшись к отцу, Бэлла удивилась, ведь Чарли был абсолютно уверен, что Бэлла счастливо живет с матерью в Фениксе, и ежегодно слал ей подарки. По отпечатку магии Бэлл поняла, что это происки Деда. Покопавшись немного дольше с заклинаниями, Бэлла добавила истории для отца и всего города: ей 17, мама вышла замуж опять, Бэлла решила переехать. Ведь именно этот возраст подходил, чтоб пойти в школу и познакомиться с теми существами.

Ну а остальное история…

На этой мысли Бэлла вернулась в действительность, где перед ней, лукаво улыбаясь, стоял КОРОЛЬ АДА, такой манящий и сексуальный.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight and Supernatural. But love to mix it. Sorry for mistakes. Read and review.**

Так уверен в себе... это то, чего Бэлле не хватало в последнее время. Уверенности. Эдвард, пусть и не самый важный человек в ее жизни, но в голову влезть он сумел.

Хотя в эту секунду, сквозь тысяу проносящихся мыслей, в голову Бэллы снизошло озарение... все что произошло до этого, была подготовка к Нему. Королю Ада.

И , не отказывая себе в прямолинейности, Бэлла задала следующий существенный вопрос:

- Почему меня к тебе тянет? Такое чувство, будто меня затягивает...

- Затягивает на дно бездонной пропасти? Я чувствую тоже...- без промедления ответил Кроули...

- Ха. Мне казалось демоны не чувствуют... ты мне врешь?- невозмутимо продолжала Бэлла

- Как много ты знаешь, и в то же время так мало. Я не всегда был демоном, у меня была Душа. Давно, тысячи лет назад, когда душа была настолько важной частью любого создания, что именно ею делились со своей второй половиной во время бракосочетания. Так сделал и я. Как и моя вторая половина. Мы отдали друг другу половины самих себя, и в тот же час превратились в новые неразделимые создания.

Кроули рассказывал свою историю с таким чувством, что Бэлла еле дышала, словно сама проживала каждый миг, пока Кроули продолжал:

- Тогда нас окутывала пелена радости и благоговения, пока по прошествии нескольких лет нашего счастливого брака, Ее не попытались у меня забрать, ради Силы крови, которая в ней текла, Силы Добра и Зла вместе. Как ни удивительно для меня это было тогда, но именно те, кто считался Добром лишили меня Ее. Хотя и им она не досталась. Перед моими глазами, во время очередной атаки,когда мы почти проиграли, она превратилась в луч Синей энергии, которая окутала меня как щит и перенесла от опасности, а потом пропала. Я долго не мог найти ее, и отчаявшись, обратился к самой темной магии за помощью. Тогда я и стал демоном, в оплату знаний, которые я получил о Ней. Только часть Ее души не покинула меня. В отличии от всех, кто превращался до и после меня. Вот почему я чувствую.

Бэлла завороженно смотрела в глаза Кроули, а потом спросила тревожащий ее вопрос:

- ты ее нашел?- на что ответом была завораживающая улыбка Демона

- я не мог ее не найти. Ведь часть ее души всегда была во мне, ведя меня к Ней. Хочешь знать за что я променял ту жизнь на демонское существование?

- да - это тихое слово заставило Кроули подойти к Бэлле вплотную.

- я узнал дату, время и место, когда тебя увижу снова, Душа моя.

После этих слов, Бэлла ощутила жаркие губы Кроули на себе. Но не Кроули - незнакомого Демона, а Своей Второй половинки. ПОЦЕЛУЙ был так сладок, что заставил их забыться.

И эти секунды, в которые Кроули и Бэлла были поглощены друг другом, дали шанс Виктории и Лоренту вырваться из под вдасти Короля Ада. Обезумевшая и осверепевшая Втория снова попыталась накинутся на Бэллу. Только в этот раз, уже в нескольких сантиметрах от своей цели, Викторию остановило какое-то припятствие. Да и присмотревшись, все что Виктория и Лорент смогли рассмотреть это синее мерцание, вокруг целующейся пары. Такой поворот событий вырвал из Виктории бешеный рык.

И только услышав рычание пара вернулась в действительность. Мгновенно, взмахом одной руки, Бэлла силой воли оттолкнула двух вампиров. Чем удивила не только себя.

- Ммм.- замурлыкал ей на ухо Кроули, обняв Беллу сзади.- Душа моя, ты никогда не перестанешь меня удивлять.- после чего он, щелкнул пальцами, и два недоумевающих вампира превратились в пепел.

- А ты меня.- улыбаясь ответила Бэлла.- Ты должен знать, что я вся та же Бэлла, что была пять минут назад. Если ты ожидал возврата Той Души в замещение моей, то должна тебя разочаровать и попрощатся с тобой.

Кроули замер, не зная, в первый раз за тысячи лет, как сформулировать все, что должно быть сказано в одно предложение.

Бэлла, не хотела в очередной раз слышать, как ее отвергнут. Как это попытался сделать Эдвард. Она уже сделала несколько шагов, чтоб уйти, когда почувствовала его железную хватку и своей руке.

Глазами от сверлил ей душу, а словами - могз:

- Я знаю Кто Ты, и я знаю Что Ты! - прорычал Он.- Что ты чувствуешь?

Бэлла незадумываясь ответила:

- Связь с тобой.

-Что ты думаешь? - продолжал Кроули

- Что хочу тебя. Полностью владеть тобой.- Смущенно сказала Белла, на что Кроули коварно и очень сексуально улыбнулся

- Вот видишь, ты та же Бэлла, которой и была 21 год. ЧастиНаших ДуШ просто притягивают нас, ведь вместе Мы - идеальное целое, Но личности и Твоя и Моя - уже другие. Поэтому ты не чувствуешь Любовь, ведь ты еще в меня не влюбилась.

- Еще? Ты так уверен в себе?

- Не забывай, что мы все же идеально подходим друг другу, хоть в той жизни, хоть в этой.

- Как удобно. Но если ты говоришь, что от прошлого у меня осталась только Душа, то откуда взялся щит, который нас защитит?

- А это. ДУША МОЯ, уже проделки Судьбы. Ты из того же Рода, что и была Она.

- Как мило. - саркастично произнесла Бэлла. Она на пару минут задумалась, осматривая, невозмутимо стоящего рядом Кроули, с ног до головы.- Я Знаю, что все что ты мне сказал правда, а еще я Знаю, что хоть Я - Белладонна, координально отличаюсь, от Ее личности, все же я хочу тебя здесь и сейчас. - она, сексуально виляя бедрами, подходила к Нему еще ближе.

- Боллее того, стать такой как ты - Демоном, твоей Королевой, я хочу влезть тебе под кожу, в Душу, и навсегда там остатся...- шептала она Кроули на ухо.- А как учил меня Дед, нужно всегда добиваться, чего хочешь!

- Как пожелаешь. - сексуально прошептал ей в ответ Кроули, обновляя Сделку их Душ страстным поцелуем...


End file.
